calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Nasrin amini Mobile Assisted Language Learning (1392/2/4)
Definition: Mobile Assisted Language Learning (MALL) describes an approach to language learning that is assisted or enhanced through the use of a handheld mobile device. '' ''MALL is a subset of both Mobile Learning and Mobile Assisted Language Learning (CALL). MALL has evolved to support students’ language learning with the increased use of mobile technologies such as mobile phones (cell phones),MP3 and MP$ players, PADS and devices such as the ipad With MALL, students are able to access language learning materials and to communicate with their teachers and peers at anytime, anywhere '' ''Mobile assisted language learning (MALL) is a subarea of the growing field of mobile learning (m Learning) research which increasingly attracts the attention of scholars. This study provides a systematic review of MALL research within the specific area of second language acquisition during the period 2007 - 2012 in terms of research approaches, methods, theories and models, as well as results in the form of linguistic knowledge and skills. The findings show that studies of mobile technology use in different aspects of language learning support the hypothesis that mobile technology can enhance learners’ second language acquisition. However, most of the reviewed studies are experimental, small-scale, and conducted within a short period of time. There is also a lack of cumulative research; most theories and concepts are used only in one or a few papers. This raises the issue of the reliability of findings over time, across changing technologies, and in terms of scalability. In terms of gained linguistic knowledge and skills, attention is primarily on learners’ vocabulary acquisition, listening and speaking skills, and language acquisition in more general terms. '' ''Mobile technologies are rapidly attracting new users, providing increasing capacity, and allowing more sophisticated use. This influences cultural practices and enables new contexts for learning (Pachler et al., 2010). The integration of such technologies into teaching and learning has been more gradual, as educators need to understand how they can be effectively used to support various kinds of learning (Kukulska- Hulme & Shield, 2008) and develop effective methods and materials for mobile assisted language learning (MALL), a specialization of mobile learning (m Learning). The main characteristics of mobile learning, such as permanency, accessibility, immediacy, interactivity, situating of instructional activities, are summarized and introduced by Ogata & Yano (2005). While definitions differ, it is obvious that not only technology but also people can be mobile. For the purpose of this paper we define m Learning as a “process of coming to know through conversations across multiple contexts among people and personal interactive technologies” (Sharples et al., 2007, 225) with a focus on contexts. The technology to assist in this process includes any kind of handheld mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, pads, pods, etc. Laptops are today typically not considered mobile in this context, even though they obviously are to some extent. Ogata et al. (2010) state: “computer assisted mobile learning uses lightweight devices such as personal digital assistant (PDA), cellular mobile phones, and so on” (p.8). In the lack of a strict definition, for the purpose of this paper we refer to anything that can be used when walking around. '' 'As mobile technologies provide many advantages': flexibility, low cost, small size and user-friendliness, researchers are exploring how to use mobile technology to support language learning (Huang et al., 2012). However, there are also obvious disadvantages, such as small screen size, limited presentation of graphics (Albers & Kim, 2001), and dependence on networks that may not always provide very high transmission capacity and may be subject to disturbances of many kinds. Despite such shortcomings Thornton and Houser (2005) show that mobile devices can indeed be effective tools for delivering language learning materials to the students. Kukulska-Hulme & Shield (2008) offer a seminal overview of MALL asking whether and how mobile devices support collaborative practice in speaking and listening. The study presented the two main approaches to MALL, content-related and design-related studies. These approaches still dominate in the literature, although the focus is shifting towards design-oriented studies when creating authentic and/or social mobile learning environments (Wong & Looi, 2011). '' ''This review presents an extensive coverage of empirical research, as published in English during the period 2007-2012, concerning the use and effectiveness of MALL in second and foreign language (L2) education with a focus on the methodological, theoretical and linguistic knowledge trends. What theories, research approaches and methods are used when analyzing MALL? Which aspects of MALL are being researched? What are the results so far, and what research gaps are there? '' ''This paper was generally an attempt to assess the effectiveness of using mobile phones for increasing the grammatical accuracy of a group of Iranian EFL students. The first part of the article dealt with reviewing the related literature on using technology and mobile phones in the classroom. The second part was an attempt to elaborate on the experiment and the results. It was finally concluded that due to the significant difference between the mean scores of the two groups, the treatment had been a successful one in fostering the grammatical accuracy of the students. Generally speaking, this study has a number of implications for both practitioners and applied linguists. First, this study showed that mobile phones can play a crucial part in improving the speaking quality of the students. Another aspect worth mentioning is that this study was an attempt to help practitioners, especially English teachers in developing countries who do not have enough opportunity to use sophisticated technologies in their classes. Another point to be considered is that this study was an effort to help those communicative-approach-oriented teachers who, more often than not, face the problem of dealing with fluent but inaccurate students. The technique offered in this study equips students with some type of indirect and unobtrusive error correction inasmuch as grammar is and has always been one of the indispensable parts of English classes. Finally, this technique could be used by teachers in large classes, where students do not get enough chance to speak, to record their voices on their mobile phones and hand in the devices to their teachers. This way, teachers would be able to give feedback to their students and comment on their speaking problems outside the classroom '' ''Mobile-Assisted Language Learning (MALL) deals with the use of mobile technology in language classroom or at a computer to get learning materials. In fact, MALL can be considered an ideal solution to language learning barriers in terms of time and place. '' '' '' '' '' ''In this paper by looking at some applications of m-learning as well as some examples across various aspects of it, we observe the advantages and disadvantages derived from using mobile technologies for students as well as professionals. Here, it has been tried to demonstrate the benefits of using mobile phones in learning English as a second language. Areas of mobile-based language learning discussed in this paper are vocabulary, listening, grammar, phonetics, and reading comprehension. '' '' '' ''Keyword: '' '' '' ''e-learning, mobile-assisted language learning, mobile technology, second language learning, wireless communication. '' '' ''